A battery pack consisting of multiple stacked batteries is capable of providing a wide voltage range to electronic systems, such as telecommunication systems, computing systems, drones, and automotive systems (including electric vehicle systems). A battery charger providing either a constant voltage output or constant current output may be used to recharge the batteries in the battery pack.